


Don't Mind the Dog

by shinealightrose



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Fluff and Smut, I just wanted you to be properly warned, Kyungsoo is a cat who loses his balls, M/M, Sehun is a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightrose/pseuds/shinealightrose
Summary: Minho had plans for tonight. Too bad a last minute doggie emergency has put all that on hold, at least for a little while.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [London9Calling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/gifts).



> I kind of just wanted to write 2ho smut. I'm sorry. I mean, you're welcome. Thank London9Calling, this is her fault.

Minho stares at the clock above the computer desk with eyes too interested. It’s 5:50 pm, just ten minutes before the clinic’s official closing hours. He adjusts his white lab coat out of impatience while leaning over the countertop, checking tomorrow’s schedule so he knows what to prepare for. He has a few appointments already penciled in. It’s nothing too special, just a few shots, a check-up for a new client’s new set of puppies. Old Mrs. Kim will be bringing in her white Persian cat at promptly 9:30 am and Minho is almost relishing the appointment. The last time she brought in the wretched cat, a measly 4 month old kitten, Kyungsoo had swiped at Minho’s arm and left quite the nasty gash. Tomorrow morning is payback time, when Kyungsoo loses his balls. Minho tries not to smile too hard. Instead, he yawns and checks the clock one more time. A whopping two minutes have passed. 

He pushes off the countertop and paces around restlessly. In the back of the clinic he hears a few people cleaning up, including several of the volunteers who are sweeping the rooms of cat and dog hair and sanitizing the floor of all the unfortunate little ‘accidents’ that are just routine in a veterinary clinic of this size. Several minutes later, most of the volunteers have left, tired and cheery voices promising “see you tomorrow, Doctor Choi!”

That leaves only one other person in the clinic, and it’s now 5:57 pm.

The parking lot is empty except for a single car. For once, there are no overnight visitors. They can go home together tonight. Minho smiles, keeping an eye out for the man in the other lab coat as he goes room to room down the hall double-checking that everything is clean.

5:58 pm. Minho loosens the top button of his shirt and pops a few breath mints.

5:59 pm. His boyfriend’s face finally shines brightly at him from down the hall.

5:59 with just a few seconds on the clock…

A car comes careening into the parking lot, narrowly avoiding Minho’s parked car. Minho curses silently just as Joonmyun steps up behind the counter and places his hand around Minho’s waist.

“Oh,” says the other vet, conveying none of Minho’s disappointment. “Looks like we have a last minute emergency.”

Minho puts on his professional game face as the two vets rush to the door. A sandy hair colored, panic-stricken man jumps out of his vehicle with what looks like a confetti colored labrador puppy.

“Are you still open!?” the man cries.

“Yes, yes, we are.” Joonmyun rushes to his side to retrieve the puppy. The man eagerly lets him take it. Minho holds the door open just as Joonmyun asks, “Can you tell us what happened?”

“It’s paint! Paint!” He laughs hysterically. “A whole lot of it. Uhm, I was in the middle of a big project and I left the room for JUST A SECOND, I SWEAR! when I heard a big racket and… and… I don’t know if he licked any or swallowed any or if he’s going to die. Oh my god, he’s going to die, isn’t he? Paint… paint’s poisonous for them right? Right?”

Minho has to give Joonmyun credit for his patience. He lets the man ramble while carrying the puppy into the exam room. Not until the dog is laying on the counter does he respond. “Well, it’s true paint can be poisonous, but it depends how much he ingested, if any.”

“But, you can tell, right? You’ll be able to tell and fix him?”

“We will do all we can. Minho,” he looks up pleasantly, as if his white lab coat isn’t now spotted with traces of bright paint splatters to match the dog, “can you get this man’s information while I begin the examination?”

“Right,” says Minho. It’s a ruse to get the hysterical dog owner out of the room so Joonmyun can actually work. Minho smiles in his best bedside manner and gestures for the man to follow him back into the lobby.

“Fuck, my boyfriend’s going to kill me for killing his dog…”

So, not the dog-owner apparently. His name is Byun Baekhyun and he was just dog-sitting for a couple of days. Minho would pity him except, he had plans for tonight… plans for just him and Joonmyun, alone. No work, no dogs, just two off-duty vets…

He clears his head as he tries to reassure Mr. Byun that they see a lot of pets who have ingested small amounts of paint and turned out alright. It’s always best to sound like every animal they’ve seen for such a case did actually live. But right now that’s in Joonmyun’s hands. Minho is more of a cat person personally.

 

For the next ten minutes, he tries in vain to make small chat.

“So what were you painting?”

“Huh?

 

“What’s the dog’s name?”

“Uhm, uhm, shit I haven’t called Jongdae to tell him yet. What about the dog? Oh! Sehun. Sehunnie. Oh, my poor Sehunnie...”

 

 

“Have you… ever had a dog before?”

“Well, that’s kind of obvious. No, otherwise I wouldn’t have been so dumb as to leave paint out all over the place while I took a dump, geeez. Those puppies sure do move fast.”

  

 

Minho lets him pace the rest of the time in peace. When he goes back to the exam room to check on Joonmyun, his boyfriend’s face is deep in concentration reading the results of some lab tests. The puppy is awake on the table, tail beating softly against the metal when Minho enters.

“How’s it going?” he asks softly.

Joonmyun smiles at him through tired eyes. “Okay, I think. Didn’t find any trace of paint inside his mouth, and most of the splatters seem to have just hit his back.”

The animal really does look like the casualty of a confetti party gone wrong. Minho has no idea what Baekhyun could have been doing that involved paint in every shade of the rainbow, but if the dog is any indication, it was a colorful project indeed.

“You think he didn’t swallow any?”

“I think it’s a good possibility he didn’t. I’d like to monitor him overnight though just in case.”

Minho groans, not even bothering to hide it. “But…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll go talk to the owner myself and explain it to him. Give him some reassurance at least.” Joonmyun cups Minho’s cheek gently like that’s what Minho wanted to hear. Never mind that Minho has absolutely no problem talking to clients. He’s more upset that this means Joonmyun will have to stay over most of the evening, if not all night. Meanwhile…

“Fine, okay.” He tries not to show his disappointment. Joonmyun pecks his lips anyway on his way out of the room.

“Will you help me clean off this paint before we move him to a cage?”

“Sure, babe.”

Minho hears them talking from the other room and leaves Joonmyun to it. Instead, he grins cheekily at the dog as if that will make the paint cleaning part of this day any better. The puppy - he refuses to call him by such a human name as Sehun - just wags his tail again.

“Fine, be cute, you speckled mutt.” Minho pouts at it. That earns him another tail wag. This dog just can’t be offended.

It takes him and Joonmyun working together almost thirty minutes before the puppy is completely paint-free. Joonmyun then carries the pure white animal to the monitoring station, logs into the computer there and sighs as if he’s happy to be doing something so noble as saving a puppy. Granted, when they met in veterinary school they both wanted to do something like this: be heroes to the common man, savior of all animals. Also, Minho really likes his lab coat, and Joonmyun likes him wearing it.

“Guess you’ll be staying here then?” Minho whines. Now that the puppy is safely where he can’t eat paint, and they’re all alone, he leans behind Joonmyun on the desk, wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s stomach, and places his chin on his shoulder. Joonmyun was always easy to cuddle like this, fitting to Minho’s side like he was born for it.

Joonmyun hums and leans back against him, taking Minho’s hands between his and holding them.

“Yes, unfortunately. I didn’t bring food though.”

“I’ll go bring you some,” Minho promises. It’s an easy drive home for him to change clothes, throw some water over his face and brush his teeth. He then packs a change of clothes for Joonmyun, clean underwear and some sweat pants, a shirt he can wear underneath his vet’s coat and still look semi-professional if need be. He tosses a few extra toiletries and supplies into the bag as well. On his way back he picks up food for them to eat.

Joonmyun is still monitoring the puppy situation when Minho gets back. Minho lays the food on his desk and tosses the bag of clothes into another chair.

“Eat!” he demands, popping Joonmyun on the butt from where he’s leaning into the cage.

Joonmyun obeys, but only after he’s finished the examination. Then the two of them sit down and pilfer through take-out boxes. It’s not the fancy dinner out Minho would have liked, but at least it’s something.

They trade weekend plans as they eat and talk about friends. Most of the people in their social circle are well known to them both as they’ve been together since school. It’s mindless talk that puts Minho at ease and brings a pleasant smile to Joonmyun’s face. This hardly feels like work, despite the dog snoozing gently in its kennel.

“So now what?” Minho asks when they’re done. He half expects Joonmyun to send him home again, begging as he occasionally does that both of them need not lose a full night of sleep. Joonmyun is selfless like that. Most of the time Minho takes it and runs but tonight he’s still in a mood to pout. Also, it seems like Joonmyun has anticipated this.

“Well, I called in Minseok to come in for the second overnight shift. So, in bed by 1:00 am at least?”

Minho grins. Their assistant vet Minseok is always ready to pull in extra hours for more cash.

“So, my plans won’t be entirely ruined after all?”

“You had plans?” Joonmyun raises one eyebrow, playing it up. He’s not as oblivious as his appearance often makes him seem.

“Oh, you know, just the usual boring stuff. Dinner and a movie. A nice luxurious bath for two. Hot sex all night long.” For about five seconds Minho succeeds in making it sound innocent. Then his facial expressions betray him.

Joonmyun scoffs and tosses his head to laugh. “Stop that smirk, you look psycho when you look like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like that! Positively lascivious.”

“And you love it.”

Joonmyun almost denies it. His cheeks and nose scrunch together, lips twisting petulantly. There’s never been the picture of anything less menacing. Minho is ten seconds from pinching both his cheeks when Joonmyun laughs and stands up.

“Hey! Where’re you going?” He scrambles to follow.

“The trash bin, Minho. We can’t leave all this food waste in the lab like this.”

Minho shakes his head as he watches Joonmyun gathers the remnants of their mess and take it outside. Sometimes his boyfriend is just so… boyfriend. And yes, dammit, he loves him for that.

Minho observes the dog while Joonmyun is gone. It’s sleeping soundly, back paw twitching slightly. “You have such a good life ahead of you, Sehun, Sehunnie, whatever your name is,” he mutters.

Joonmyun comes inside a minute later. Minho observes him casually as Joonmyun claims the toothbrush from inside the bag he brought, one eyebrow raised as if to say ‘what?’ before disappearing again to the bathroom. Minho taps out a drum beat on the desk table. He paces the room a few times. He checks again on the sleeping dog.

Finally Joonmyun returns with a casual smile and clean, sparkly teeth. He lays his doctor’s coat over the back of a chair. It's still vaguely covered in rainbow spotted paint streaks. “You ready?” he asks.

Minho freezes. “Ready for what?”

For two seconds Joonmyun almost looks disappointed. Then he laughs and begins unbuttoning his shirt. “Are you really going to give me that look now? Didn’t you want me out of my clothes at least two hours ago?”

Minho gulps. “Two? Try about ten hours ago!” He grins and steps forward, hands twitching because he doesn’t know where to touch. Joonmyun shrugs off his shirt at long last, beautiful abs on display and just begging to be caressed. Still, it’s hard to get to them with Joonmyun’s hands in the way as he studiously goes to work on his pants. Minho whines as he reaches for Joonmyun’s chest anyway, tongue wetting his lips when the pads of his fingers first touch his defined pecs and the soft brown nubs of his nipples.

“You’re making this more difficult than it needs to be,” Joonmyun chides with a soft, gentle voice. He works his pants off his hips and Minho lends one hand to this activity, the other continuing to stroke where he pleases. Joonmyun brings their mouths together as his pants slide all the way down. He tastes like mint toothpaste, cool and refreshing, as impersonal as a bottle of toothpaste can be, but his mouth is warm and the way he twists his tongue around Minho’s is all Joonmyun. Abandoning his chest, Minho slips his arms around the back of Joonmyun’s slight body. Even like this, with his head having to dip low, Joonmyun fits him perfectly.

They kiss like that for a while, just long enough for Minho’s body to heat up and his pants to become tight. He wrings his fingers beneath Joonmyun’s boxers to tug them down as well, relishing in his partner’s gasps when his cock is released. Then Minho starts on his own clothes.

“Ahh, no,” says Joonmyun, startling him.

“What?” Minho pulls back, confused. “You don’t want me to undress?”

Joonmyun’s eyes are halfway shot and his hand is around his own partly erect cock. “No, that’s not… I want you to…” He glances sideways and Minho follow his gaze to the back of the chair when Joonmyun’s coat is lying.

Minho grins. “You want me to fuck you wearing only that coat?”

Joonmyun just nods. For a moment Minho is torn about what to do. For one, he wants to wrap his own hand around Joonmyun’s cock, but he also wants to oblige his boyfriend, since he was so nice to ask… sort of.

In the meantime, he goes ahead and surprises Joonmyun by lifting him up by the thighs and seating him atop the desk. His boyfriend’s boxers finally slip all the way down his leg and Joonmyun worms himself out of his socks to complete the look.

In another few seconds Minho has pulled his shirt over his head, flung the lab coat around his upper body and, leaving it unbuttoned, returned to Joonmyun’s side where he instantly sinks to his knees in front of his lover’s crotch.

“My turn to touch,” he says. Opening his lips wide, he mouths eagerly over Joonmyun’s erection. Joonmyun moans, his hands scrambling to hold onto something behind himself. A pen stand and a paper filer slide several inches to the right. On the other side, Joonmyun’s hand nudges the computer mouse until he’s tossing it across the desk for room. It’s probably the least sanitary place for a blowjob but neither are about to complain about it. Beneath Minho’s hands, Joonmyun’s thighs wriggle and pulse, his hips barely undulating as Joonmyun takes more of him into his mouth.

Soft little _ahhhs_ fill the room. Minho glances up, still swallowing Joonmyun’s cock, to see his boyfriend’s head falling back, eyes clenches tightly shut. By the time he’s fully hard, Minho is already slipping a hand below to his own crotch, tugging on his pants and underwear until he is naked from the thighs up, lab coat excepting.

“I hope you brought something else from home,” Joonmyun whines when Minho pulls off. He slips off the desk while Minho stands.

“Of course!”

Minho practically tears his pants off the remaining way before flying over to the bag, bottle of lube soon in his hand. Joonmyun leans against the desk watching with husky eyes, cock standing up proudly towards his navel. When he returns, Joonmyun makes a show of turning around and sticking out his ass. Minho’s hands are there in two seconds flat.

Joonmyun isn’t a very large man. He stands barely a little more than the average male height, but he’s thin and muscular, not an ounce of fat on his body. Minho’s hands feel enormous when he slides them across smooth skin and thighs reddened by his time on the desk. Caging them both with the lab coat, Minho leans into him, his cock pressing into Joonmyun as the both of them moan.

Before Minho went out with Joonmyun, before they become a thing, prepping a man wasn’t exactly Minho’s favorite thing to do. He reaches for the bottle and squeezes a generous amount into his hand.

“Ready?”

“Yeaahh,” Joonmyun breaths out.

With one finger inside though, Minho remembers why now he absolutely loves it.

It’s because Joonmyun is so responsive! He always starts with soft sighs, but every little movement has him arching, pressing back until he can’t bear it anymore. Then his sighs grow with intensity. With Joonmyun's forehead practically on the desk, Minho leans over and presses wet kisses down his spine.

“Good?” he asks, leaving barely-there teeth marks next to Joonmyun’s shoulder blade.

“Yeah,” says Joonmyun, voice hitching when Minho adds another finger.

Behind them in the cage, he hears the puppy waking up. Damn that little thing, if he is watching them…

Minho spares a glance back. So far, little Sehunnie has just rolled over in his sleep but any second now he could wake up and… he shakes he head, attention fully back on Joonmyun because screw the dog - not literally - this is important. Here he has Joonmyun fully naked as he’s wanted him for hours!

“Joonmyun?” his boyfriend squeaks, rustling uncomfortably from beneath Minho’s hand.

“Sorry, sorry,” he apologizes.

“No, it’s not that… more, please…”

Refusing to be distracted again, Minho obliges. Under three fingers, Joonmyun’s body grows more tense, but his sighs are ongoing. Minho pauses for a only a moment to pull him upright, craning his head around to kiss him again. His own cock is starting to hang heavily between his legs. Joonmyun’s is untouched. That’s all about to change when Minho pushes him back against the desk, pulls out his fingers, and declares Joonmyun ready for fucking.

Sweat dots at his temples and along the back of his neck when he pushes himself inside. Joonmyun is tight, his body resisting the first intrusion of cock. Minho wouldn’t say he’s especially endowed, but he’s more than big enough to feel the pleasure. He rocks in halfway before pulling out, then does it again as Joonmyun moans. Joonmyun's hands have turned white where he’s clenching his fists. Minho dots apology kisses all along the top of his shoulder, and one into the side of his neck. Then he reaches around with a hand still slick with lube and starts pumping up and down.

Joonmyun whines again. It comes in tandem to the yawn-squeal of the puppy behind him.

Joonmyun freezes. “Is that?”

“Shhh, it’s just a dog. Nothing to see here.”

“But-”

“It won’t see a thing, I promise, babe. Besides, we’ve got a lab coat to hide us.”

He laughs at his own joke as Joonmyun relaxes again. Minho picks up the pace, stopping midway to add more lube to his cock before easing inside. Now that the glide is smooth, there’s nothing holding him back from choosing a punishing rhythm.

Joonmyun’s gone entirely pliant. Occasionally he thrusts back in time, otherwise he remains slumped over the desk sounding ever more winded. His release, when Minho finally draws him over the edge, comes silently. His back arches, thighs clenching. Minho strokes him through it all, come gathering on his hand as it leaks onto the desk.

“Ahhh, that felt nice,” says Joonmyun, eyes clouded with pleasure.

“Nice?” Minho stills, just a tiny bit miffed although he knows Joonmyun always says things like this to get him riled up. His cock is still fully hard and lodged as far as possible inside Joonmyun’s ass. He presses in harder just to elicit a reaction.

Joonmyun chuckles. “Well, I mean, now that I’m all yours…”

Minho reaches an arm around Joonmyun’s chest and hikes him up roughly until they’re back-to-back. Only then does he continue. Overstimulated and already spent, Joonmyun’s grunts grow higher in intensity. Minho pulls out just in time, his balls tightening before his release. With a last moan of pleasure, he strokes himself all over Joonmyun’s back, come flowing from his between his fingers and down Joonmyun’s flushed, sweat-covered flesh.

Minho pants as he collapses over him, catching his breath just in time to catch Joonmyun starting to slip through his arms. He regains he hold and twirls his boyfriend around, sensitive skin pressed together as they kiss, more primitive than anything they’ve shared so far tonight. Joonmyun pulls away to breathe and Minho drapes his head over his shoulder. They cling there for who knows how long, Minho keeping Joonmyun on his feet by sheer willpower.

Then they hear the puppy bark once. Then twice.

Joonmyun laughs. “Think he enjoyed the show?”

“He’s a puppy, Joonmyun,” Minho whines. Straggling to his feet, he shuffles away from Joonmyun and reaches for the nearest piece of cloth, which happens to be his discarded shirt.

“Turn around,” he tells Joonmyun.

“What, again?”

Minho scoffs. “I’m trying to clean you up,” he whines.

Joonmyun sighs happily at the treatment. “What then?”

“What now? Well, now we clean up best we can. Then I put a towel over the kennel in case we decide to go for round two.” Joonmyun snorts. “For your modesty of course!” Minho continues.

“Much obliged,” Joonmyun admits with a grin. “Now, kiss me one last time before I put on some different clothes?”

 

 

 

 

The following morning, Joonmyun and Minho come in the back door of the clinic, eyes a little puffy because they absolutely did not get enough sleep last night. Minseok is in the back with the puppy who is wide awake and totally healthy.

“I see you made it through the night?” says Joonmyun cheerfully. Minho hasn’t even finished his coffee yet, so there’s no way he can sound this chipper.

“Yep. Me and the pup are fine. The owners coming in the morning?” he asks.

Right on time half an hour later at opening, Minho unlocks the door to see two men coming up the sidewalk, a giant brown weimaraner dragging one of them on a leash. He recognizes Baekhyun from the evening before and assumes, by the other man’s disgruntled face, that the second person is his boyfriend Jongdae, Sehun’s true owner.

“No, Chanyeol!” Baekhyun is shrieking behind the massive dog. “Slow down! Slowww down! Jongdaeeeee, help me.”

His boyfriend, however, is merciless. “Nope. You can learn to be a proper dog owner today or else we’re done.” He smiles though at Minho as the three of them, two men and a beast, come through the door. “Hello, my name is Kim Jongdae. I hear you have my puppy, Sehun?”

“How is it?! Is he alright?” Baekhyun asks, already short of breath as he grounds his heels into the tile to hold the dog to one place.

Minho smiles. “Happy to say he’s perfectly alright. No sign of poisoning.”

Jongdae looks relieved and Baekhyun lets out an incredible sigh at the good news. Minho eyes their other dog with wary eyes. “Is there… something we can do for this one here?” he asks.

“Oh no,” says Jongdae. “He’s fine. Shots all up to date and stuff. He just misses Sehun. The two of them are extremely close. He’s been upset ever since Baekhyun took Sehun away, whining all night, so we thought - well I thought - Baekhyun should bring him in to help pick up my puppy, make him feel better with a proper welcome, that kind of thing.”

Minho chuckles appreciatively. “I’ll bring him out right away then. Just a moment.”

Joonmyun is already hauling the pup out of its kennel when Minho meets him there. “Say goodbye to the once-speckled puppy!” he announces. “Too bad we didn’t get a picture of him. He was pretty cute, you know.”

Joonmyun eyes him conspiratorially. “Who says I didn’t get a picture?”

Minho’s jaw drops. “No way. You did.”

Joonmyun holds up a polaroid. “It was just for observation. Well, also because he was cute.”

Minho hugs him and the dog all at once. Minseok walks by with bored eyes, but Minho doesn’t care. He pecks Joonmyun on the nose and then steps back with an evil grin.

“Did you hear the commotion out there?”

“I’m assuming that was Baekhyun I heard coming in?”

“Yep, with his boyfriend. Hey, Joonmyun, say we give them the picture, just for fun.”

For a few seconds Joonmyun stares at him. He sets the puppy on the floor and loops a cheap leash around his neck. By the time he rights himself, starting to lead Sehun to the lobby, he flashes a wink at Minho.

“So they’ll never forget their confetti speckled Sehunnie? Let’s do it.” 

Minho smiles. Between that and getting to see Kyungsoo later, plus having the best boyfriend/co-worker in the world... what a great day to be a vet.


End file.
